30
by the flying sparks
Summary: "Permintaanku berjumlah tiga puluh. Ikutlah makan malam denganku sepuluh kali, temani aku di pesta-pesta kolega bisnisku sepuluh kali, dan sepuluh sisanya akan kuberitahu nanti." [sasuhina AU fluff oneshot].


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, [sedikit] OoC, _fluff_, [mungkin ada] mis/typos

**No profit gained**

**Happy reading**

Si gadis berhelai indigo berdiri tegak di samping sang Tuan Muda—Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang tampak berdiri dan bersiap-siap memukulkan _golf-club _ke bola putih kecil di tanah di dekat kakinya. Udara musim semi yang hangat, membuat kulit keduanya yang pucat tampak sedikit merona merah. Berada di lapangan golf pribadi keluarga Uchiha yang tampak hijau dan terhampar luas, dengan pepohonan tumbuh di tepian dan danau kecil di jarak tiga ratus meter di depan sana.

"Hinata."

Sang gadis terkesiap—buyar dari kegiatannya yang memandangi sekitar. Maklum saja, baru dua bulan ia bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi Sasuke Uchiha. Dan inilah pertama kalinya ia diajak menemani sang Tuan Muda bermain salah satu olahraga kesukaannya—golf. Tipikal olahraga kesukaan kaum berada seperti Uchiha.

"Y-ya, Tuan?"

Bersangga tubuh pada _golf-club_, Sasuke melirik pada sekretarisnya, "Coba tebak, apakah aku bisa memasukkan bola ini ke lubang yang ada di sana?"

Hinata mengikuti arah tunjukkan telunjuk Sasuke. Lubang kecil sejauh tiga puluh meter. Cukup jauh. Harusnya hanya pemain golf yang sudah handal yang bisa menyarangkan bola ke sana. Tapi apakah si bungsu Uchiha ini adalah pemain handal tersebut?

Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya pada Hinata yang bahkan pengetahuannya mengenai olahraga golf tak lebih dari lima hal!

"Um… s-sepertinya sulit," ucapnya jujur, menatap ke arah Sasuke yang entah bagaimana, malah menaikkan sebelah alis ke arahnya. Ada apa?

"Begitu?" tanya Sasuke, "Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?"

Hinata terdiam, sejujurnya masih tak mengerti sama sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba Tuan Muda bertanya yang kurang penting begini? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertaruh? Tetapi…. Jika dilihat dari tatapan dan senyum yang penuh percaya diri itu….

Kepala berhelai indigo itu menggeleng singkat, "S-saya yakin Anda bisa, Tuan."

"Oke, berarti kita bertaruh."

Sontak gadis itu tampak kelabakan, "E-eh? Apa? Maksud saya—"

"Jika aku bisa menyarangkan bola ini ke lubang, kau boleh meminta apa saja—bahkan kenaikan gajimu."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi wajah putih itu tampak berkeringat dingin dan sepasang iris lavendernya menatap gugup, "Bu-bukan maksud saya begitu—"

"Lubang itu ada di jarak tiga puluh meter dari sini," jelas Sasuke datar, "Jika aku bisa memasukkannya, kunaikkan gajimu tiga puluh persen selama setahun. Tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuatmu membuktikan pada Ayahmu bahwa kau bisa mandiri?"

Pandangan iris lavender itu berubah mengulas dan menatap ke arah tanah di dekat kakinya. Ya benar. Teringatlah lagi olehnya semua alasan yang membuatnya harus pergi dari _mansion_ Hyuuga sejak empat bulan lalu. Eksistensinya yang tak lebih dari separuh eksistensi sang adik di mata Ayah. Gadis lemah dan tak berguna yang kebetulan saja beruntung lahir di keluarga besar Hyuuga. Dan sejak empat bulan lalu, Hinata bertekad untuk membuktikan pada mereka, dan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia bisa hidup dan bertahan bahkan tanpa sokongan statusnya sebagai seorang Hyuuga!

Tanpa sadar kepala indigo itu mengangguk, "B-baik." Hanya saja ia tak tahu, seringai kecil ada di bibir sang Tuan Muda, "Ta-tapi apa taruhan Tuan?"

"Nanti kau tahu, yang jelas tidak jauh-jauh dari angka tiga puluh, seperti jarak lubang itu dari sini."

Sasuke bersiap. Hinata menatap penuh cemas dan harap. _Golf-club_ terayun-ayun pelan mengambil ancang-ancang. Pandangan _onyx _fokus menatap ke arah lubang tujuan. _Golf-club_ terayun, menyentuh bola dengan besar gaya tertentu, membuat bola melayang dan terlempar...

Iris _onyx _dan lavender menatap bola yang masih berada di udara. Sasuke yang menatap datar, dan Hinata yang tanpa sadar menangkupkan tangan seakan berdoa.

….bola melewati lubang tujuan dan baru kembali menyentuh dan terpantul-pantul di tanah, di jarak beberapa jauh setelah lubang sasaran.

Hinata menganga kecil bersama dengan harapannya yang bagaikan balon kempis—habis tak bersisa. Menunduk lesu, ia menatap pasrah saja ke arah sang Tuan Muda.

Sasuke Uchiha yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Bukan tersenyum bangga atau puas karena kemenangan taruhan asal-asalan itu, pun bukan seringai yang sering ia berikan pada rival bisnis. Hanya saja ada yang beda… Hinata tak tahu apa. Yang jelas ia seketika menunduk—menatap seakan-akan sepatunya adalah hal paling menarik di dunia.

Jika terus-terusan menatap senyum itu rasa-rasanya wajah Hinata bisa terbakar dan meleleh—mungkinkah?

"Permintaanku berjumlah tiga puluh," ucap Sasuke tenang, "Ikutlah makan malam denganku sepuluh kali, temani aku di pesta-pesta kolega bisnisku sepuluh kali, dan sepuluh sisanya akan kuberitahu nanti."

Perasaan malu Hinata buyar dan terganti oleh kebingungan ketika mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar gadis itu mendongak dan tak kuasa ia tahan ucapan, "E-Eh?" kecil dari mulutnya, "A-Apa maksudnya, Tuan?"

Namun Sasuke hanya berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah pondok di dekat lapangan golf, tanpa sekalipun menjawab pertanyaan sekretarisnya.

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian, hari berubah menjadi hitungan bulan. Peristiwa demi peristiwa telah berjalan. Tiap janji sudah ditepati dan dilaksanakan. Dari angka satu hingga sepuluh sudah terpenuhi dan hampir terselesaikan. Ketidakjelasan perlahan mewarnai perasaan dan pikiran Hinata setiap memandang sang Tuan Muda: sekedar Tuan Muda atau ada arti lainnya? Kemana profesionalitas yang selalu ia jaga itu ketika kini selalu saja ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut tiap lavendernya bertatapan dengan sepasang iris jelaga? Sepuluh makan malam yang mereka lewati berdua sama sekali tidak membantu kebingungan Hinata. Sembilan—hampir sepuluh—pesta kolega Uchiha justru membuat Hinata sering berfantasi yang tak seharusnya: Bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan datang ke pesta seperti ini bersama Sasuke Uchiha, bukan sebagai sekretaris pribadi, tetapi—

Ah, harapan naif yang tak pernah sembuh. Apa peluangnya seorang Uchiha menaruh perhatian pada gadis "buangan" Hyuuga yang tengah tertatih membuktikan arti eksistensi hidupnya? Seribu dibanding satu!

"Hinata."

Sang Hyuuga mendongak, menatap pada Sasuke Uchiha yang telah berdiri di sampingnya, "T-Tuan, apa sudah selesai perbincangannya dengan direktur perusahaan Sabaku?"

Kepala dengan helai hitam itu mengangguk, "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Tersenyum kecil, Hinata menggeleng, "T-tidak apa-apa. Lagipula saya suka di sini," Hinata menatap ke arah tempat mereka berada—taman kecil di belakang hotel yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya peresmian salah satu cabang dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp, "Lebih tenang. Di dalam sangat banyak orang dan terlalu ramai."

Sedangkan taman ini sepi, tenang. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa lainnya yang sepertinya juga ingin mencari ketenangan dan udara malam yang sejuk. Menatap semak-semak mawar dan rerumputan segar daripada manusia berjas dan bergaun. Langit hitam yang berbintang daripada ruangan yang gemerlap oleh cahaya lampu yang terang.

"Ini adalah pesta kesepuluh yang harus kau hadiri."

Hinata menoleh, dan dilihatnya sang Tuan Muda yang berdiri dan menatap ke arah kanvas alam yang pekat. Dua tangan dimasukkan di saku celana—sikap tenang dan santai yang amat biasa. Pun ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan apapun jua.

"Taruhan waktu itu."

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengangguk, "B-Benar," sahutnya. Apa artinya setelah ini ia sudah tidak boleh mengikuti Sasuke ke pesta-pesta? Apa sudah tak akan ada lagi makan malam berdua? Sudahkah ada rekan lain yang menjadi pengganti Hinata dalam menempati kedua posisi itu selanjutnya?

Rasanya tak nyaman sekali ia rasa.

"Tak ada lagi paksaan bagimu untuk makan malam atau menghadiri pesta denganku."

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk, "S-saya tahu."

Cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka ada di lapangan golf pribadi Uchiha dan taruhan konyol itu dilakukan oleh mereka.

Sekarang, malam ini, semua akan selesai, ya?

"Tapi," Sasuke menoleh—mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari langit untuk mengarah ke wajah di sampingnya, "Kau ingat bahwa ada sepuluh permintaan yang belum kukatakan padamu?"

Ah, ya. Itu benar.

Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan ragu, "Saya ingat. Apakah sekarang Anda memintanya?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Permintaanku, dengarkan selama sepuluh kali apa yang akan kukatakan sepuluh kali."

Dahi di balik poni tebal itu mengerut—pertanda heran. Dari semua hal yang ia pikir akan diminta oleh pemuda itu, kenapa hanya sekadar mendengarkan? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja jika hanya sesimpel itu saja?

Namun Hinata tak menyuarakan keraguannya, dan hanya memilih mengangguk, "B-Baiklah. Apa yang ingin Tuan katakan?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Onyx yang menatap datar, namun ada kesungguhan di dalam sana. Lavender yang tampak sedikit melebar, menampakkan jelas keterkejutan yang mendadak ia rasa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Nada suara yang terdengar stabil—tak gugup, namun juga tidak terdengar terburu-buru dan terpaksa.

Sedangkan rasa terkejut yang terlalu hebat membuat seakan seluruh napas Hinata tertarik, menjadikan ia tak berdaya bahkan hanya sekadar untuk bersuara.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jutaan kupu-kupu itu terbang dan menggelitik lagi di dalam perutnya malam ini. Jantungnya berdebum-debum, memekakkan bahkan kedua telinganya sendiri.

"T-Tuan?" suara mencicit yang jauh lebih pelan dari detakan gila jantungnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jika ini mimpi, ini terlalu menyebalkan. Jika ini hanya candaan, maka Sasuke akan menjadi orang yang teramat kejam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh yang kini saling menghadap. Dua iris dengan warna kontras yang saling menatap. Lavender yang masih menatap tak percaya, sedangkan sang jelaga memberi tatapan seakan tengah mengucap sumpah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bisiknya konstan seakan ingin membuat otak sang gadis merekam baik-baik kalimat itu sepanjang masa. Tertera kuat di hati, meresap dalam di memori. Akan deklarasi dari rasa yang hakiki.

Ingat, ingatlah sampai di kemudian hari.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tangannya menggamit yang lebih ramping. Membawanya dalam remasan lembut tapi hangat.

Dan keraguan dan rasa tak percaya itu di tatapan sang lavender dalam bentuk air mata. Adalah rasa haru yang menggantikan, adalah guyuran perasaan bahagia yang ia rasa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kepala dari si pemuda mendekat, tatapan keduanya semakin terkunci rapat.

Sangatlah kejam jika pada akhirnya semua ini hanya sandiwara.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan ketika ujung hidung mereka bertemu dalam satu sentuhan lembut, Hinata tak kuasa untuk terdiam lebih lama. Berbisik lirih, membalas deklarasi yang telah sembilan kali terucap tanpa jawaban.

"S-saya juga, Tuan Muda."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Dan setelahnya satu kecupan lembut dan singkat seakan menjadi kesimpulan dari semua pengakuan yang terucapkan.

Senyum tipis ada di bibir bungsu Uchiha, bersama dengan sebelah jempol yang menghapus jejak air mata di sebelah pipi gadisnya, "Mulai sekarang, jangan makan malam dan datang ke pesta denganku karena kewajiban. Lakukan karena kau ingin berada bersamaku."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah, memandang bahagia pada pemilik hatinya dengan tatapannya yang masih memburam oleh air mata.

Dan Tuan Muda Uchiha membalas senyuman itu—walau samar, namun tersampaikan oleh matanya yang biasa bersorot acuh tak acuh.

Ah rasanya seperti kisah Cinderella saja. Tapi tidakkah Hinata lebih beruntung dari Cinderella? Karena meskipun hidupnya susah, setidaknya ia tidak perlu kehilangan sepatu kaca dan membuat Sasuke harus mencari-carinya di antara ratusan gadis yang lain.

Ya, Hinata jauh lebih beruntung dari kisah dongeng Cinderella.

Hanya butuh taruhan konyol saja untuk membuatnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang disiapkan Tuhan untuknya.

**Omake**

"Hinata, coba tebak, apakah aku bisa memasukkan bola golf ini ke lubang di sana? Jaraknya kurang lebih lima puluh meter."

"E-err…. Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun."

"Coba tebak saja."

"….K-kupikir tidak."

"Hn. Baiklah, kita lihat."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"!"

"Fu."

"K-kenapa bisa?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… s-sejak kapan? Dulu Sasuke-kun tidak bisa mengatasi jarak tiga puluh meter dan s-sekarang…"

"Aa. Waktu itu aku pura-pura."

"Eh?"

"Dari kecil aku suka main golf, aku bahkan sudah bisa mengatasi jarak tiga puluh meter di usia ketujuhbelas."

"L-lantas kenapa dulu…"

"Selain dengan memenangkan taruhan konyol itu, harus dengan alasan apa lagi untuk membuatmu terbiasa bersama dan jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

"..."

"..."

"E-eeeh?!"

"Hn. Berikutnya, jarak hanya sepuluh meter. Tapi lubang itu ada di tanah yang dikelilingi air kolam kecil. Kau pikir aku bisa memasukkan bola ke sana?"

"T-Taruhan lagi?"

"Boleh saja. Bagaimana jika aku menang, kau kucium sepuluh kali?"

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

**.end.**

**A/N: **Apalah ini bablas dari target 500 words =_=

Thanks. Feedback would be very appreciated.


End file.
